


San Pietroburgo

by AkaneMikael



Series: Da qui in poi [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Seb, conclusion, gala fia 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: La stagione 2018 è finita ed ora c'è solo il gala a concludere ufficialmente tutto. Quest'anno è stato a San Pietroburgo e con Kimi ubriaco diciamo che Lewis e Seb non si sono annoiati, ad un certo punto si mette in mezzo pure Toto per aiutare il suo pupillo. Nonostante le premesse del finlandese versione cozza su Seb, alla fine hanno avuto anche la loro speciale conclusione!





	San Pietroburgo

**Author's Note:**

> ecco questa è ufficialmente l’ultima fic della serie Da qui in poi, le sewis ambientate nella stagione 2018. È sul gala della FIA che si è tenuto ai primi di dicembre a San Pietroburgo. Visto che Kimi ubriaco e molesto con Seb ha fatto il giro del mondo, così come i baffetti orribili di Seb e i pantaloni verdi peggiori di sempre di Lewis, ho voluto scrivere la conclusione ufficiale che come sempre è un po’ comica, un po’ erotica ed un po’ romantica. Per concludere degnamente la serie. Spero che le mie fic vi siano piaciute, ovviamente ce ne saranno altre, probabilmente nella prossima stagione. Ma posso già annunciare che ho iniziato a scrivere una long su di loro che ripercorre la loro relazione dall’inizio e prende dentro ovviamente tutti i personaggi importanti, come Nico, Jenson e Michael. Sono al capitolo 76 e non sono alla fine, potrei tranquillamente arrivare ai 100. E inizierò a pubblicarla presto per cui tenete d’occhio la mia pagina su FB dove annuncio le pubblicazioni che faccio. E grazie a chi ha letto. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

SAN PIETROBURGO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb673.jpg)

Per fortuna che abbiamo San Pietroburgo guarda. Perché per come si mettono le cose penso che potrebbe essere il peggior gala della nostra relazione e ne abbiamo di belli da ricordare, ma anche di orribili grazie al tenero Nico!  
Comunque Kimi ubriaco non è la prima volta, ma versione polipo su di me davanti a Lewis, sì.   
Cioè Kimi alza il gomito in ogni party perché altrimenti non si lascia andare e non si diverte, ha questa personalità strana per cui gli serve la pozione magica.   
Ma siccome ai party ci siamo solo noi del team gli altri non l’hanno mai visto.   
Così tadaan!   
Lo splendore finlandese ci dà dentro con l’alcool da subito e in un’ora circa di palla colossale, e capisco perché beva, quello è andato. Ma seriamente andato.   
Così per tutto il giorno le cose vanno diciamo ok, io e Lewis ci imboschiamo prima della press, dopo la press e poi durante il gala vero e proprio che è lungo e palloso e si tiene durante la cena. Ognuno è a dei tavoli, io sono con Kimi ed altri, Lewis è al tavolo dietro.   
Non abbiamo modo di interagire e già questo non è il massimo, ma poi vedo Kimi cominciare coi calici e quando portano anche a me io tiro al massimo un sorso perché il resto lo fa fuori lui.   
E visto che lo conosco so come andrà da qui a poco ed infatti poi ci chiamano noi tre classificati perché fra poco si terrà la nostra premiazione e ci hanno un po’ spiegato come si terranno.  
Prima usciremo io e Kimi e ci premieranno insieme, poi Lewis da solo.   
Così siamo tutti lì dietro le quinte insieme mentre ci sistemano e ci infarinano un po’ il viso, guardo Lewis ridendo perché il suo splendido viso scuro non ha bisogno di nulla, ma al contrario sono i pantaloni che hanno bisogno. Di essere tolti.   
E visto che appena mi ha visto coi baffi mi ha preso in giro, ora lo faccio io per i suoi pantaloni verde shokking!   
\- Penso che il viso non glielo potete migliorare più di così, perciò vi consiglio di concentrarvi sui pantaloni! - Dico scherzando ai truccatori che ridono, Lewis ovviamente che non vedeva l’ora di stare un po’ più con me, sebbene qua dietro c’è una caterva di persone, commenta scherzando e ridendo:   
\- Pensate piuttosto a pettinargli bene i baffi, i miei pantaloni vanno benissimo così! - E poi sto per rispondere che i miei baffi non si toccano, ma arriva Kimi che deve essere scappato dai suoi truccatori, mi si butta addosso davanti agli occhi increduli di Lewis che non ha mai avuto il piacere di questo Kimi e comincia a palpeggiarmi il torace alla ricerca di solo lui sa cosa, mi sgualcisce tutta la camicia ed il farfallino.   
Sempre davanti a tutta questa marmaglia di gente. E a Lewis.  
E così niente, lo devo sostenere perché altrimenti cade e lo tengo per la vita.   
\- KIMI! - Esclama Lewis esterrefatto, io rido al suo tono stridulo.   
\- Te l’avevo detto che diventa molesto quando beve! - Gli ho raccontato di lui altre volte e gli ho anche spedito qualche video però penso che vederlo coi suoi occhi è un’altra cosa. Io me la rido mentre Kimi mi cerca chissà cosa su tutto il corpo, sotto la giacca e cerca di aprirmi la camicia.   
\- K-Kimi che fai? - Chiede Lewis sfuggendo dalla sua truccatrice che in effetti ha poco da fare visto che lui è perfetto così.   
Cerca di togliermelo di dosso e penso che chi ci vede pensa che siamo un bel trio di amici. Eh già proprio un bel trio.   
Io li lascio fare, bisticciano per la mia egemonia e non li fermo. È bello avere le loro mani addosso, non che provo qualcosa per Kimi, ma è divertente da morire.  
\- Lo sistemo! - Dice lui con voce acuta e persa insieme.   
\- No così lo spogli! - E Lewis riesce a staccarmelo di dosso, ma ci chiamano per uscire e così finisce che sfilo via di corsa prima che davvero finisco per uscire in mutande. Solo dopo mi rendo conto di avere il farfallino storto ma se me lo tocco si nota ancora di più e così con faccia tosta aspetto che arrivi Kimi. E lo vedo.  
Vedo Lewis che lo spinge fuori ridendo, Kimi così salta, a momenti cade, mi applaude, mi indica e a fatica arriva a me, mi si aggrappa, mi si appiccica e non mi si stacca.   
Mentre ci sono i complimenti, gli applausi e la consegna dei nostri premi, lui ignora tutto e tutti e mi guarda, mi parla col suo alito pestilenziale che a momenti ubriaca anche a me, mi palpeggia così bellamente ed io non posso far altro che sostenerlo, sorridere con la mia bella faccia tosta davanti a tutti e reggergli il gioco. Per fortuna mi parla all’orecchio e non al microfono perché ad un certo punto dice ‘Prima di non essere più il tuo compagno di scuderia voglio trombare con te!’ E questo è meglio che non lo dica a Lewis perché nelle sue ciocche passate non si è mai spinto tanto oltre, anche se devo dire che è sempre stato molto molesto.   
Al microfono dice che non vuole lasciarmi e che vuole rimanere con me per sempre.   
Vorrei vedere la faccia di Lewis che da qua non posso ammirare.   
  
Per il resto della serata non mi si stacca, siamo seduti vicini ma anche quando parlo con altri mi piomba addosso, mi bacia la guancia di continuo, mi palpeggia. La sua mano finisce sul mio culo almeno quaranta volte e dietro di me sento lo sguardo appuntito di Lewis che nota tutte le quaranta volte ed io non so se sentirmi felice di questo oppure se averne paura.   
Però niente, mi fa ridere. Non ci posso fare nulla.   
  
Quando tutto questo finisce e prosegue in un party meno serio e palloso con rispettive compagne, con Toto e Susie, con Lewis e suo fratello con la compagna, le cose riescono a degenerare ulteriormente.   
Perché non so come mai ma le donne fanno gruppo a parte e si fanno i cazzi loro e Lewis non mi si stacca di dosso perché Kimi continua a molestarmi e ad un certo punto mi ritrovo la sua lingua nell’orecchio ed anche se io sono abituato a queste cose, Lewis tira uno schiaffone sulla chiappa di Kimi che per simpatia sento pure io e Toto se la ride.   
Ridi ridi che a momenti Lewis fa un omicidio.   
\- La smetti di molestare IL MIO uomo? - Lo dice apertamente, del resto con Toto si può e nessuno fa molto caso a noi che nel macello di gente che balla, beve e si diverte per i fatti propri, siamo solo delle persone normali.   
Kimi ulula e lo guarda male e torvo prendendo un altro bicchiere di qualcosa da un vassoio volante, a questo punto Toto glielo prende di mano e decide saggiamente di intervenire per il bene mentale del suo pupillo.   
\- Ok, da qui in poi forse è meglio che rallenti, vuoi? - Kimi fissa il bicchiere e non Toto, Toto così vedendo che la mano di Kimi rimane acchiappata al mio culo usa il bicchiere per tirarlo via da me. E funziona perché praticamente fa come un pescatore col pesce e vedi Toto che si porta via un barcollante Kimi che cerca di prendere il bicchiere sollevato e Lewis finalmente sospira di sollievo.   
\- Era ora! Lo stavo per uccidere! All’inizio era divertente ma quando ho capito che cercava di scoparti non lo era più tanto! - Lewis mi si attacca felicemente ed io controllo che davvero nessuno ci calcoli, siamo in camicia e sembriamo persone più normali di prima. A parte che i suoi pantaloni.  
\- Credo che siano stati i baffi, che dici? - Dico scherzando.   
Lewis mi guarda con una faccia apertamente schifata.   
\- Sì, sicuramente sono stati quelli! - Rido di gusto.   
\- Non ti piacciono? -   
\- Ti propongo un patto. - Fa allora prendendo due bicchieri che possiamo concederci perché non abbiamo esagerato come Kimi. Li solleviamo e ci guardiamo divertiti e maliziosi come facciamo sempre noi. - Io mi levo i pantaloni che non ti piacciono se tu ti levi i baffi che non piacciono a me! - E qua mi accendo.   
\- Mmm! Per i baffi dobbiamo aspettare di essere in albergo che recupero la macchietta, ma per i pantaloni puoi rimediare subito... - Dico puntando alla sua cintura. Ovviamente Lewis ridendo scappa, io lo inseguo ed in breve siamo in un posto più adatto per togliere i suoi dannati pantaloni verdi. Molto adatto. Non so che posto sia, ma è chiuso ed è buio e quindi va benissimo, così pure lui non vede i baffi che odia. Ed io che volevo fargli una sorpresa!!!  
Alla cieca ho il piacere di abbassargli i pantaloni verdi più brutti che si siano mai visti, mentre divoro la sua bocca e succhio la sua lingua. Le sue mani frugano il mio corpo, si infila nella mia cintura e mi masturba frenetico, cosa che faccio anche io prima di inginocchiarmi davanti a lui e prendermi quello che in assoluto mi piace di più dopo il suo splendido viso.   
La sua dote.  
La sua dote che è mia e solo mia.   
Me lo divoro come se avessi fame e se potesse sfamarmi, ma il genere di fame che ho è ben diversa da quella del cibo e mentre cresce nella mia bocca, lo sento gemere. Sospira e cresce insieme, le sue mani sui miei capelli corti dal taglio recentemente sistemato.   
Poi basta, poi mi eccito troppo anche io e prima di farlo venire mi tiro su, lo giro e lo piego in avanti, Lewis si appoggia alla parete e preme verso di me dandomisi. Ed io lo prendo. Per i fianchi mentre con colpi decisi lo penetro e lo faccio mio.   
Lewis si morde l’avambraccio per non gridare troppo, io gemo cercando di non esagerare ma non è facile, il piacere che provo è presto intenso mentre entro ripetutamente e sempre più veloce.   
Ad un certo punto spinge anche lui verso di me, mi viene incontro e aumenta fino a che chiama il mio nome forte e gli devo tappare la bocca. So che sta venendo. Gli premo la mano sulla bocca che finisce per succhiarmi ed io poco dopo vengo a mia volta.   
Gli vengo dentro e rimango qua a crogiolarmi, lo abbraccio, lo stringo forte e gli succhio l’orecchio fino a che lui non si riprende, volta il viso verso di me e tira furi la lingua mentre io gliela prendo e la succhio.   
Ci baciamo e lentamente il bacio diventa meno erotico e più dolce, anche se ansimiamo ancora e siamo carichi di un desiderio folle che ci ha scosso nel profondo.   
\- L’ultima scopata ufficiale della stagione! - Dico senza rifletterci troppo.   
\- Che romantico! - Esclama ridendo, io mi rendo conto che è vero. Che non sono romantico per nulla, rido anche io e lo stringo più forte contro il mio petto.   
\- Andiamo a fare un giro per San Pietroburgo? - Dico cercando di correggere il tiro.   
\- In pieno inverno? - Chiede lui ironico, io annuisco e così sorride ed alza le spalle. - Ok! - Così lo bacio ancora più delicatamente per poi ricomporlo e ricomporre me stesso.   
Dopo che ci sentiamo pronti usciamo cercando di non farlo insieme e con molta nonchalance.  
  
  
San Pietroburgo di notte è una di quelle cose che non ti puoi perdere se ci vai. Saresti un pazzo.  
Per questo torno all’inizio della serata, quando ho pensato ‘fortuna che ho San Pietroburgo’, perché per come si era messa sapevo che bene o male questa l’avrebbe raddrizzata, la serata.   
Che poi l’abbiamo raddrizzata grazie a Toto che si è preso Kimi, a proposito chissà che ne ha fatto!   
Però siamo scappati, ho detto ad Hannah che ci trovavamo in albergo e di andare quando voleva, lei sa bene di noi e che quando ci sono cose tutti insieme finisce così. È la compagna ideale che tutti vorrebbero, ma sono contento che ci sia anche Minttu, perché comunque almeno passano la serata insieme e so che vanno d’accordo, insomma sono amiche. Ho visto pure Susie integrata alla perfezione con loro, mi chiedo se Toto si immolerà per la causa e metterà a letto Kimi al posto di quella poverina di sua moglie. Mi fa ridere la cosa.   
\- Cosa ti fa ridere? - Chiede Lewis mentre camminiamo insieme, vicini, avvolti nei nostri piumini caldi, le cuffie e le sciarpe ben sistemate. Così siamo anche particolarmente irriconoscibili, ma alle tre di notte non ci sono pazzi in giro a San Pietroburgo in inverno.   
Il fiato si condensa, fa così freddo che potrebbe nevicare da un momento all’altro. C’è proprio profumo di neve.   
\- Pensavo a Toto che potrebbe mettere a letto Kimi! - Lewis ride con me nel suo tipico modo che mi fa morie e accentuo la mia risata.   
\- Dovremo fargli un bel regalo! - Dice poi. - Non lo facevo così molesto! Cioè non mi avevi detto che cerca di saltarti addosso! Credo che abbia qualche desiderio represso! - Dice lui partendo con le sue solite chiacchiere.   
\- Chi ti dice che l’abbia represso? - Lewis smette di ridere e mi guarda shoccato ed offeso ed io così lo abbraccio subito ridendo di più. - Dai che ti prendo in giro! Non mi è mai saltato davvero addosso! Per lo meno non l’ho mai assecondato! - Mi correggo perché è vero che cerca di farsi me quando beve troppo, ma è il motivo per cui mi piace tanto Kimi. Che da sobrio non fa mai niente che non deve.   
\- Sei uno stronzo, ci sei o non ci sei mai andato a letto? - Il fatto che me lo chiede stizzito mi fa morire, perché ovviamente non vuole dubitare, ma è più forte di lui.  
Così lo tengo a me circondandolo con un braccio mentre camminiamo lungo il Mojka, uno spettacolo senza precedenti che attraversa la città, una delle più belle del mondo.   
Ad un certo punto ci fermiamo davanti alla visione poco distante della cattedrale. Di cose bellissime da vedere a San Pietroburgo ce ne sono molte e starei tutta la notte, seppure fa un freddo assurdo. Me lo giro fra le braccia e lo guardo con un sorrisino che poi si fa serio.   
\- Non ci andrei mai e non ci sono mai andato. Ha una predilezione per me, è vero, e quando è ubriaco cerca di farmisi, ma non è mai successo. Per me è solo un caro amico. - Lui sorride dolcemente abbracciandomi a sua volte, le braccia appoggiate alle spalle.   
\- Lo so. Ma mi piace fare il geloso. A te piace che io lo sia? - Annuisco con un sorriso deliziato.   
\- Da morire. -   
\- Odi tanto i miei baffi? - Dico poi. Lui alza la spalla elegantemente.   
\- Non tanto da non poterti baciare. - Mi mette alla prova per vedere se glielo permetterò e decido di non fermarlo perché qua non c’è proprio anima viva.   
Le nostre labbra si toccano delicatamente ed il freddo viene subito vinto dal calore che emanano i nostri corpi, le nostre bocche si intrecciano ed i sapori si confondono e questo succede mentre la neve cade giù lentamente e timida.   
Dolcemente ci ricopre, ci circonda e ci coccola come un manto, come un’amante.   
Non abbiamo abbastanza di noi e delle nostre labbra, ma dopo un po’ ci accorgiamo che nevica e così ci separiamo, rimaniamo abbracciati e solleviamo i visi che si fanno carezzare dai fiocchi sempre più grossi.   
Sorridiamo deliziati ma subito guardo lui che come un bambino adora la neve e la fissa a bocca aperta.   
Io lo trovo meraviglioso.   
\- Ti amo. - Glielo dico così e basta. Lui mi guarda distogliendo lo sguardo dalla neve. E continuo. - Quest’anno se sono arrivato alla fine lo devo solo a te, ero distrutto e mi hai tenuto in piedi. Ti amo, Lewis. Grazie di essere nella mia vita. -   
E lui si commuove, sorrido dolcemente.   
\- Grazie a te di essere nella mia. Ti amo, Seb. Non so che tipo di vita avrei senza di te ma di sicuro non sarei felice come ora. - Ci baciamo ancora perché ci commoviamo come due idioti, poi rimaniamo abbracciati coi visi rivolti verso la cattedrale, il fiume e la neve che cade sacra.   
\- Alla fine sono riuscito ad essere un po’ romantico? - Dico poi scherzando riferendomi al fatto che prima non lo sono stato per niente e me lo ha rimproverato. Lui ridacchia.   
\- Diabetico! - Risponde scherzando alla mia maniera, ma so quanto ci teneva a finire la serata così, non glielo avrei mai privato.   
Ti amo davvero, Lewis. 


End file.
